Exploring The Past
by Magic Ball
Summary: With only his name to call his own, Ash wakes up in a strange world with only one memory. Meeting someone causes him to realize the one thing he thought was true, that one lifeline of a memory, was a lie, or a different truth. Follow Ash the Riolu and his new friend, Eve the Eevee as he discovers that sometimes, the past is best left undiscovered. Hiatus due to lost files.
1. An Introduction

**Hello people of the Universe (It would be so cool if an alien is reading this) Welcome to a Pokemon Mystery Dongeon Story! It will be a loose addaptaion of the story with my own twist Because I cant be bothered to play though the game and get the quotes for every section of the game. It will however follow the general direction of the games. Enjoy and tell me what the thought of what is done is! Also don't judge my spelling of pokemon. I know a few are wrong, but you should know who it is. I will check it to be sure, but I may miss it.**

* * *

"Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa!"

"Are... are you OK?"

"No. Don't let go. Just a little longer... Come on! Hang on!"

"N-n-no! I can't...hold on...!"

"Waaaaaah!"

* * *

The world of pokemon in the early 10,000 B.C. was very different from what it is today. Humans had only began to exist for around 50 years, so no pokemon really cared about them. The world however thrived upon pokemon, which were much more dominant now to the humans, then the humans would ever be to them. Pokemon helped each other by rescue teams.

Rescue Teams were a very big honor to have. Exploring new places, helping the innocent, and forging bonds with others were a few of the many attractions of being a member of a Exploration Team. This job however involved a few risks, that, high grade teams would say, are apart of the fun. Rescue Teams live on their own after graduating from one of the 100 or so guilds around the world. They usually lived nearby, within a days walk, because of the jobs a guild got. Anyone in trouble could send a SOS message that would be sent to the nearest guild. There, it would be posted up on a board for anyone to see and anyone to do.

The other prominent job is outlaws. While it is a different time, corruption affects everyone except the Chosen One of Arceus, which wasn't to be born for a few years yet (10,1997 to be exact!). Outlaws, as you have probably already guesses, are pokemon who have gone rouge and broken the law. Weather its stealing or harming the innocent, the Magnazone Squad will try their hardest to arrest them, but the squad is only so big. This is easily the biggest danger, because if the Outlaw is fast enough, the can take your explorer badge after you are beaten, but before you are teleported out, trapping you with the Outlaw, who often hurts the pokemon for their own twisted pleasure.

A young Eevee happened to be walking up some steps to arguably the most famous of all the guilds. After finally reaching the top a grate can be seen by the two fires lit nearby for light. Behind the two fire pits, just barley illuminated, is a tent in the shape of a Wigglytuff, the only entrance to the Wigglytuff Guild. Obviously gathering its courage, the Eevee boldly walked forward to on to the grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" A male voice rang out from under the grate.

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" Several voices rang from below from echoing off the walls. By this point the Eevee had lost almost all of its courage, and only be sheer willpower was it still not retreating back to where it came, but the Evolution pokemon was visibly shaking.

"The footprint is Eve the Eevee's! The footprint is Eve the Eevee's!" At this the Eve lost her nerve to stand on the grate and quickly backed off of it. She sighed as she realized she had, once again, failed to go inside the Guild. She slowly turned around and went down the steps.

* * *

"Oh I thought today was going to be the day!" Eve exclaimed once she was done the stairs. "I had thought of everything I would need, by I go and lose my nerve once again!" At this she put down a rock which had a strange symbol on it. "All I really want to do is find out why mama and papa died protecting this rock." At this, the Eevee, who by the sound of her voice could be no older than 14, stiffed a cry. Eve quickly shook away the urge to cry and stared at the rock which had taken her parents life.

The pattern was most certainly unique. Appearing much like an X would over a +, the rock had made the shape in a bubble like fashion with the X being a bit smaller and thinner than the + but curled into the middle at the end. The + looked like 2 crystals on each end, resulting in 8 crystals with 4 of those overlapping the other in its pair. The center was made from two circles with nothing inside.

Perhaps the oddest thing though about the whole rock was the massive whole in the bottom of it, or at least what Eve assumed the bottom. She had tried to reach the bottom with her paw, but never could quite seem to reach it.

Eve always wondered about the origins of the rock. She had always wanted to be a member of a rescue team, but never had a good enough inspiration. When her parents had died, her mother had held on long enough to ask- no beg Eve to watch over the rock she and Eve's father had died protecting, telling her it was very important and must never fall into the wrong hands. Eve, who had been the only one of the litter who listened to her parents all the time, even the one time they had both accidentally confused each other and were spouting random nonsense, did exactly what her mother asked. Not even her 4 older brothers and 2 older sisters, who had moved out of the den before their parents died, knew about here possession of the rock.

"Oh I wish I knew what you were for my Relic Fragment." Eve sighed dejectedly. "Maybe a walk down at the beach will help clear my head." And with that Eve put the Relic Fragment back inside her bag, before going down a trail which had a sign that read 'To the Beach'.

The bushes nearby rustled and out came a Zubat and a Koffing. "Did ya hear that?" Zubat asked Koffing.

"You bet I did. That Relic Fragment might be valuable. Would make a perfect gift for the boss." Koffing replied to his buddy.

"Heh-heh-heh, what do you say we ambush the sucker and earn our boss his birthday present?" Zubat asked, and, without waiting for his partner-in-crime's response, took off at a much faster pace than the fox who had been down the same path. After laughing for a moment, Koffing took off after his buddy to meet their soon to be, greatest rivals.


	2. Beachside Trouble

**OK. Stuff to do. Stuff to do. New chapter and stuff. I don't know what to say here. Probably worth stating is that it will get less and less based on the story as time goes on. This is going to set up everything for Beach Cave for when it's done. Chapter won't have a lot of action till the end. Next one should be the last for a while of text heavy chapters because everything will need to be explained. I have lots of plans for how different parts of a dungeon will work (I.E. entering, fainting, stairs). Review because I don't know what's wrong unless I'm told. Flames will be Hydro Pumped if they appear.**

"It's always nice out here." Eve said, staring out over the ocean. She had just finished her 15 minute walk down to the beach and was greeted with one of her favorite sights: Krabby blowing bubbles over the sea with Wingulls and Pelipers flying lazily in circles, high up in the air. Whenever Eve had felt stressed, before and after her parents death, she had always come to the beach to calm herself down.

After a few minutes of staring at the sea with the bubbles floating around, Eve heard a thunk of something hitting the sand. This was quickly followed by a muffled groan. Turning around to see just what had fallen, she was surprised to see Riolu, collapsed face down. While there was no visible wound, Eve still went over to see if the Riolu was ok. After getting no reaction from lightly tapping it on the head, she assumed it was unconscious. Eve dragged the Emanation Pokémon over into the shade of a tree near the edge of the beach and waited for him to wake up.

Luckily, it only took a little less than a minute for the Riolu to rouse itself. The response its face, gave to when Eve said "Oh good. You are awake." Clearly showed he wasn't in a good mood.

"Where am I?" The masculine voce of the Riolu rang out as he tried to sit up. "And why is everything spinning?" At this the Riolu gave up and flopped back onto the ground, this time face up.

Eve was slightly confused as to why he had no clue where he was, but thought there was no harm answering. "Well the dizziness is probably your fault, but you at the beach just outside Treasure Town." Eve answered, cheerfully.

"Treasure Town?" The Riolu asked after he finally successfully got up and off the ground after trying again. "I can't say I've heard of it." He finished with a smile.

Eve was absolutely dumbfounded. No one didn't know about Treasure Town. Anyone, anywhere could tell you at least a little about it. But to be so close and have no idea what it was just made no sense to Eve. "How have you not heard of Treasure Town?" She practically yelled at him.

"Well as of now, I don't think I remember much." The Riolu said while grinning, having no clue why not knowing Treasure Town was such a big deal. "Names Ash and I can't seem to remember anything else."

Eve shock her head as she realized she had just found an amnesiac Riolu. Why he hadn't placed aura around his head to prevent the chance of memory loss was anyone's guess. Still she introduced herself. "I'm Eve. I'm from around here. Do you seriously not remember anything other than your name?"

"Well I remember I'm human but that's as far as my memory spans." Ash shrugged while rubbing the back of his head.

Eve stared once again at the Riolu. Did he have no idea what his species was? "Umm... Are you sure? Because you look like any old Riolu to me."

Ash looked confused at Eve before glancing down only to see blue and black fur. This caused him to let out a very unmanly scream. This also let to him panicking about what had happened. Because, sure enough to his own eyes, he was a Riolu

Eve face pawed (Can an Eevee do that?) at what Ash was doing. "Just calm down!" She yelled after seeing him run into a tree in panic. "Look," She continued, quieting down after her outburst. "I believe you when you say you are a human, as odd as that is. Why you are a Riolu, I don't know, and I can't do a thing about it." Ash had calmed down and nodded to what was being said but clearly looked confused as to what had happened.

"Then what am I supposed to do? In case it wasn't obvious, you are the only pokémon I know. Where can I live?" Ash asked looking around, as if to find a place to live.

Oh why am I suggesting this? Eve thought before speaking aloud. "I have an idea and it doubles because it benefits me as well." At this Ash stopped glancing around and looked at Eve as she spoke. "While you probably have no clu-" Suddenly a thick haze of purple smoke came out of a nearby bush and covered Ash and Eve, heavily impacting their eyesight. After a moment, eve felt something tackle her and take her pouch which had her relic fragment.

"My bag!" Eve cried out as it was taken before something tackled her back into the ground.

"Heh-heh-heh, I would say that went pretty well, don't you think?" A Zubat's voice rang out.

"Woo-hoo-hoo I'd say it went fantastic." At this the thick haze seemed to clear up enough to see just who had attacked and stolen Eve's pouch. There were two pokémon; a Zubat and a Koffing.

"Hey give me back my pouch!" Eve cried out once again. The Zubat and Koffing just laughed.

"Then why don't you try to take it from us?" After seeing Eve shake in fear, they started laughing even harder. "Or you could get over your fright! Woo-hoo-hoo!" Koffing managed to laugh out.

Zubat collected himself quickly and became a voice of reason. "We better scram before the kid gets her nerve back. The boss is going to love his birthday present." And with that the two thieves made off into a nearby cave.

Eve started crying after the two left. Ash not really sure what was so important about the bag, but not oblivious to his new friend's condition, decided to comfort Eve. "Hey," He said, pulling Eve into an odd sort of hug. "Why don't we go after those crooks and get back that pouch of yours?"

At this Eve stopped crying and looked at Ash. In the 10 minutes she had known him, he had done three things that she never expected. Ash had one, not known about Treasure Town. He had also Thought he was a human as bizarre as it was. And no he had just offered to help someone who he had just met get something back.

Quickly realizing Ash had asked a question that required an answer, she nodded her head and looked at the cave that Zubat and Koffing had gone into. "If memory serves, that's beach cave a mystery dungeon. I'll explain what that is if you have no idea, but you will probably figure it out in there."

And with that remark, the two friends walked over to the same cave Zubat and Koffing entered. Little did either of them know that this would be the catalyst of an amazing new friendship that would cross time and space, and see things never meant to be seen. This would be the birth of a very large quest that would change the world.


	3. Biological Difficulties

When entering a dungeon, Ash had expected a lot. A flash of light, just simply walking in, or even a hole. What he hadn't expected was to feel like his soul was ripped out as he flew at a ridiculous speed. After a moment, everything went black only to come back with him in a room, Eve right behind him. Quickly getting it out of his system, Ash turned to the left and quickly threw up. This action was mirrored by Eve.

"Is that normal?" Ash croaked out.

After a moment to collect herself Eve managed to say, "I have no idea. I know about dungeons but this is my first time in one. Anyways, we should keep moving. You lead and keep an eye out for a black hole in the ground. That will keep us moving forward. And as a fair warning, we will probably be attacked here by other pokémon because they call this place home and we are sort of invading."

"Alright then. Let's go through that tunnel there." Ash said pointing at one of the two tunnels that left the room." The team of two marched off avoiding there waste and went through the passage. A few steps in they heard a sound. Eve couldn't place it but Ash could.

"That sounds like a Shellos." He thought out loud.

"Yes, so let's be careful. It is most likely hostile as most pokémon are in dungeons." The duo continued at a much slower pace to watch out for the Shellos they had heard. Rounding a corner, Eve saw the Shellos tackle Ash into a wall. Ash quickly bit it before throwing it off and hitting it with his full body weight (1). The Shellos cried out before proofing out of existence.

Once again, Ash turned to ask Eve about what had just happened. Eve answered the question before it was asked. "While I know you are forced to leave the dungeon if you faint, that was not what I thought it would be. Let's just get my bag back then leave."

So the emanation and evolution pokémon continued down the tunnel without incident. After a while they encountered another room. The three noticeable features about the room were the black hole in the ground a ways a way from where the two were, a pink berry that was near the hole, and a black pad with a green arrow on it.

"What is that?" Ash questioned, pointing at the black pad. "That's the advance point and a Pecha Berry, but what does this pad do?"

"No idea. Want to find out?" And without waiting for a response, Eve walked over and on to the pad. "Ohh. It's comfy here. Other than that I don't feel different. This tile sure is a wonder!" She cheerfully stated.

"Well, if it does nothing, we can just ignore it. Your pouch I think takes priority." Eve blushed as she realized she forgot about the pouch for a moment. The two were almost at the hole when Eve remembered the Pecha Berry. Knowing its use she shouted, "Hang on a second. I got an idea that might help us later."

Reaching over she grabbed the Pecha Berry and set it in her fur that went around her neck. Ash at first didn't get it but a look of understanding crossed his face. He nodded before going near the black hole to see what to do about it.

"Just guessing, but this is the black hole you talked about when we first 'landed' right?"

Walking up beside Ash, Eve also looked into the hole. "This looks like what my brother described it as, so I think so. It's not too deep. It's just dark."

"Well no time like the present." And with those words Ash jumped in. Eve was about ready to jump in as well when a gust of wind pushed her in the hole. Hitting the edge she bounced into the hole and feel for a minute before, like the entrance, everything went black only to light up as a new floor. Ash managed to stop himself from letting loose more of a lunch he doesn't remember eating, but Eve didn't have the same skill yet.

"Eww..." Eve heard a voice ring out. Looking up, Eve saw a Lileep that was slowly backing away from Eve. "That's just... Ugh."

Eve grumbled about how they had to land in the room with a pokémon that couldn't mind its own business. Managing to put herself together, she used Quick Attack to charge, hit, and retreat before the Lileep could react. The "No fair!" Was ignored by Eve and Ash.

Moving forward, the Lileep used Astonish on Ash sending him back from the blow. Eve used Tackle on the Lileep which caused it to cry out, before poofing off much like the Shellos.

"You alright?" Eve asked Ash. It was obvious he wasn't all that ok, if the bright red mark on his skin was anything to go by.

"Maybe? I don't know. But I said I would help you get your bag back and help you get it back I shall!" And with a leap, Ash got up and marched off to a tunnel to explore the dungeon forgetting about Eve, even though he just talked to her.

Eve face-pawed (I've officially decided that in this universe Eevees can do this), before running after Ash, who was racing off to find the next hole in the ground.

* * *

"How deep is this place?" Ash yelled in frustration. They had traveled through another 2 holes in the ground and found an Oran Berry, which Ash ate. In addition to the Shellos and Lileep they knocked unconscious, they knocked out 2 Kabuto and another Shellos and Lileep.

"Stop complaining. Weren't you they one who was so adamant about helping me?" Eve shot back at him. Ever since the 3rd floor, Ash had been questioning the length of the dungeon. "I think we are almost though. The walls are darker than before of a color."

"Horary!" Ash cried out. "We can get out of this place!"

"Hey what's that?" Eve questioned, but in Ash's cheering, was ignored. It was a small clear bottle with a green lid and a white tag going all the way around. Inside was a brown liquid that looked pleasing, despite its color.

"Hey! Ash. Do you have a clue what that is?" Eve questioned Ash again. Ash had calmed down enough to hear Eve's question and managed to look at what Eve was looking at.

"Oh, it seems familiar. Probably seen it before I became an amnesiac. Should we take I take it?"

"Well don't see why not. The Kecleon brothers will know what this is. If they don't Khangaskhan should know." The Riolu next to her turned his head and brang up a face. An I-Have-No-Idea-What-You-Are-Talking-About face. Sighing she explained after Ash picked up the bottle. "The Kecleon brothers own a general store in town. Odds are someone has sold this to them. Khangaskhan is the storage owner. She watches over items explorers don't bring with them to dungeons." The two were walking down another tunnel by this point.

The amnesiac still looked confused, not that Eve could see it as he was looking ahead now. Eve had explained what he asked about before, but explorer was a new term. _'Eve could have elaborated on that.'_ Ash thought to himself. _'Maybe she thought I would know. Well thinking will get me no closer.'_ And with this the Emanation Pokémon asked the question which Eve had hoped he would and wouldn't ask.

"What do you mean explorer?" Ash asked. They had arrived in the next big room by this point.

Eve sighed and decided she could just answer this later. "I'll answer your questions later. For now, let's just beat up those thieves and leave them. And hey over there." She said lifting one of her paws. "That likes like another hole but it seems a little different." They hole seemed to be blacker than any other hole they had gone down. Darkness seemed to seep out of it and was turning the nearby ground a pitch black.

'Could this be the exit?' Was a thought on both of their minds. Turning to look at each other to voice their opinions, they both spoke aloud.

"I think this hole is the last one!" The Evolution and Emanation Pokémon said at the same time. Looking at each other for a moment, they burst out laughing realizing they had the same thoughts. "Well ladies first." Ash said, gesturing for the Eevee to go in before him.

"Chicken." Eve muttered just loud enough for Ash to hear. Before Ash could retort, Eve jumped inside the hole in the ground. Grumbling about women, the Emanation Pokémon quickly followed.

* * *

Eve barfed upon landing. Entering the dungeon was bad. Really bad. The holes were manageable, but still terrible. This last hole? Enduring a Hyper Beam from a really pissed Ursiring was probably less painful. Just after she had gotten her bearings, something fell on her, shoving her back into the ground, and barfed on top of Eve's pile of bile (Unintentional rhyming!). Shaking herself, Eve looked at the collapsed Ash groaning on the ground. His journey was not kinder.

Looking around, they were in a cave which showed the ocean. By the coast on a rock were a purple ball and a blue pyramid, or Koffing and Zubat. Eve's relic fragment sat between the two out of her bag, which was carelessly thrown aside on another rock. Apparently, the two were far enough away to not hear Eve and Ash's landing and barfing.

"Well now what?" Ash whispered. It was obvious that whatever the thieves had stolen was important, but, if Ash had to guess, the rock between Zubat and Koffing was that. If a wrong move was made, the rock would fall off and float away in the ocean before anyone noticed or could be grabbed.

Eve smiled sheepishly. "Well umm... what if I told you I have know idea? Can't exactly plan when I don't know what we would be dealing with."

"When do you think we can leave?" Koffing's voice rang out from the rock. "Don't want to be stuck here all night."

"Whenever, really. Those two outside are just scardy cats. Probably given up by now." Zubat responded.

The two rose up off of the ground and when they turned around, were shocked. "B-b-but how? There is no way you could have gotten through! We set up traps and everything!" Koffing shouted.

Not sure who to take the lead here, Ash spoke up. "Well they failed. Didn't see a single one I'm afraid. Now this can go two ways. One, give Eve here back her pouch and its contents, and we will leave you alone. Or you could resist, get knocked out, and we will leave with the pouch anyways. Take your pick." Ash finished spreading his hands in a mocking gesture.

Everyone was surprised at Ash's comment. Zubat and Koffing because of the bluntness of his threat and Eve because she wasn't actually sure they could take on Koffing and Zubat as of now. Looking at each other, Koffing and Zubat nodded, knowing there was only one response to the threat.

"Never!" The two shouted out and while Koffing charged Eve with a Tackle, Zubat tried to Bite Ash.

* * *

Ash vs Zubat

Ash dodged out of the way of the bite attack. From the little experience he had, Ash figured that, while Bite wasn't strong, getting hit a lot was never a good thing. It also helped encourage him to dodge because, if the little stuff he could remember was right, Bite could cause him to flinch badly, allowing Zubat a free shot. Countering with a Foresight to predict where Zubat would attack next, the Emanation Pokemon rolled to the side once again, this time to dodge glowing green needles, also known as Leech Life.

Going offensive, Ash rammed Zubat and bit him at the same time. Zubat cried out before breaking free. "That's not going to work anytime soon, little boy. Don't mess with grown up business." Zubat launched another Leech Life. "Running won't get you anywhere ever." Ash ducked behind a rock to dodge yet another volley of needles.

The Riolu looked around. Zubat had a good point. Messing with older people usually was bad, and running around would get him nowhere. Seeing the cave, however, he could possibly use it to his advantage. There were several stalagmites on the celling, some twenty feet above where Zubat was flying. If enough attacks were used on them, they would fall and hopefully knock Zubat unconscious. Seeing a path, the Riolu jumped up and started climbing the wall, and none too soon because Zubat was currently trying to bite the rock Ash was just ducking behind.

By the time Zubat managed to unstick his teeth, Ash was already jumping up on to the stalagmites. Grabbing on to the loosest one, Ash taunted Zubat, knowing a foe in rage does not think straight. "Well then, if you are so great, why don't you do something? Oh wait, you can't. Those wings of yours only carry you so far." Ash said sounding sad.

Enraged, Zubat launched a Leech Life straight up and broke off several stalagmites, including the one Ash hung from. "Take that, you son of a-" Whatever Zubat was going to say, will forever be unknown. 16 stalagmites of various sizes hitting a flying type is almost always an instant knockout. After checking to see if Zubat was still alive, Ash stood on the rubble to watch Eve finish up her fight with Koffing.

* * *

With Eve

Eve panicked and was hit by the tackle that Koffing rammed her with. Taking the advantage, Koffing launched a Poison Gas, which Eve only dodged, because she hit the wall and bounced out of the way.

Standing up, Eve followed her instincts, and jumped forward, just barley dodging Koffing's tackle. Disorientated by hitting the wall, Koffing didn't start floating again. Seeing an opportunity, Eve Tackled him back into the wall twice.

Koffing had gathered his bearings by now and launched another Poison Gas at Eve on his next rebound. Being so close, Eve had no choice but to breath in the poisonous gas. Eve flinched as the poison began running though her.

Dodging, she was only grazed by Koffing's Tackle. Getting really annoyed at Koffing, Eve chased after the purple ball and smashed into him with a Quick Attack. Landing, she threw sand from the ground into his face, which was upside down on the ground. Lost in rage, Eve Tackled Koffing into a rock sticking out of the ground. What came off the cracked rock was an unconscious Koffing. Not realizing the state of her foe, Eve Tackled Koffing once more, destroying the rock.

With the battle over, Eve turned back to normal to look over to where she heard a bang a minute ago, only to see a smiling Ash, an unconscious Zubat, and her pouch and Relic Fragment all on a pile of rocks.

(1) - This is the basic attack. It's not Body Slam like you might think, but I couldn't see how else to describe it. The user does seem to just throw themselves at the opponent.

 **Yep that's how it will work. Every dungeon's first floor will always be explored. Anytime a new item is seen, more dialogue. Also, how was the Zubat/Koffing boss fight? I will try to make These fights long, but I'm a noob at writing. Also (need new voab term...) I always found it odd how you walk into beach cave (Or any dungeon for that matter) at the beginning of the game only to find there is no exit. You spawn in a boxed room with tunnels that lead to a completely enclosed area. This means you fell down. While it kind of looked like they were OP, I don't find it reasonable that if you are 14 years old, you are only Lvl 5. Counter will be learned still, despite Riolus learn it at level 6. Both Eve and Ash are using their base start moves, with a minor change to Eve's. At the bottom, I'll post an update of their current stats. The current party will always be listed. Move cap will not exist.**

 **Team ?**

 **Ash - Riolu**

 **Age - 14**

 **Level - 8**

 **Moves -**

 **Quick Attack**

 **?***

 **Foresight**

 **Bite**

 **Abilities -**

 **Steadfest - When you flinch, pass out, get confused, get paralysis, catch fire, become poisoned, or freeze, speed increases.**

 **Inner-Focus - Makes flinching unable to happen unless 1) Psychic type, 2) Ambush, or 3) Mold Breaker (Or similar Unique Abilities**). The move used by the choices above must still naturally cause flinch.**

 **Unique Ability ****

 **?**

 **Held Item: Bottle with Brown Liquid (The intelligent ones know what this is.)**

 **Eve - Eevee**

 **Level - 7**

 **Age - 14**

 **Moves**

 **Tackle**

 **Sand Attack**

 **Quick Attack**

 **?***

 **Ability - *****

 **Adaptability - Increases STAB damage.**

 **Unique Ability ****

 **?**

 **Item: Pecha Berry – Berry; heals poison one time only.**

 **Team ? (Will rarely appear down here)**

 **?**

 **Moves**

 **?**

 **Abilities**

 **?**

 **Zubat**

 **Age - 18**

 **Moves -**

 **Bite**

 **Leach Life**

 **?***

 **Abilities -**

 **Inner-Focus - Makes flinching unable to happen unless 1) Psychic type, 2) Ambush, or 3) Mold Breaker (Or similar Unique Abilities**)**

 **Koffing**

 **Age - 17**

 **Moves -**

 **Tackle**

 **Poison Gas**

 **Abilities -**

 **Levitate - Pokemon is immune to ground type moves unless Roost is used or Iron Ball is held.**

 *** Pokémon knows move, just hasn't been revealed said move yet.**

 **** Unique Abilities are unique. Parents will have NO influence upon this ability. Some abilities won't make sense for certain species, such as Biddof getting Sturdy. Will normally be non-cannon abilities (Such as Intimi** _ **dation**_ **, (Forces all to have cowering status unless immune to status) not Intimi** _ **date**_ **.) Most are triggered by an event occurring (Such as getting mad, seeing someone die or nearly die, Losing sanity, Etc...). Some are passive.**

 ***** Removed ability Run Away, due to it being useless on Leaders (Your unit/Partner), as well as the counter productivity of the ability itself. Your partner all throughout the game is trying their hardest to prove themselves... only to run away when they take damage? Not exactly helping proving anything besides you are a coward (Which in game they kindda are at first).**


	4. Wigglytuff's Guild

**Sorry for the late update! School and social lives come first, and then my laptop was dead. Had to wait to finish typing and then I come to now. The AN at the end is important, so please read it!**

* * *

"Well, that was fun." Ash said after he and Eve left the cave. After putting back her Relic Fragment, they walked back to the rear end of the cave and walked along for a minute before appearing outside where they had gone into the beach cave on the beach a few hours before. By now, it was about six a.m. Eve wasn't doing as well as Ash.

"It would be if," Eve coughed here. "This damn poison got out of my system!"

Ash facepalmed. "You seriously forgot? In your scarf thing, "He pointed at the white fur around Eve's neck for emphasis. "You put a Pecha Berry in it. Pecha Berries cure poison." A look of understanding came upon Eve, who took out the Pecha Berry and quickly ate it. She visibly relaxed.

"Much better." She sighed, content. "Being poison-free never felt so good."

"Sorry to ruin your mood, but now we just have to deal with my problems." Ash pointed out.

"What problems?"

"As of now, I'm homeless, have no money, no food, and no way to get any of it. I don't want to get eaten by a wild pokémon trying to stay alive, and I don't want to kill to stay alive either. You started mentioning something earlier, but then Koffing and Zubat happened. Speaking of things that need explained, what's an explorer? And why is that rock so important to you?" Ash finished off his rapid fire questions.

"Well I can explain all of them in one, really. Just listen and you should understand. Don't tell anyone I told you this though, some of its kinda personal." Eve took a breath before explaining everything. "The rock is what I call my Relic Fragment. My parents died protecting this rock, and, to this day, I don't know why it was so important that they died protecting it. I was collecting food, and when I got back, my dad was dead and my mother barley alive. She made sure that I took care of the rock and never told anyone because she didn't want the wrong person to get a hold of it. My mother died about five minutes after telling me this. As far as I know, you and I are the only people alive who know of it. I've always wanted to be an explorer to find out why this rock was so important to them. Personally, I believe that this is a key to a vast trove of treasure somewhere out in this great big world. Explorers explore the world in Rescue Teams, which help the innocent, and capture the bad. They also find lots of cool treasure," Eve's face really lit up as she said this. Ash's face was passive over all the new information. "Back though to a place you could stay, I, as I said, always wanted to be an explorer, but I never could work up the nerve." Eve's face saddened after this but perked right up when she began speaking again. "After fighting off Koffing and Zubat though, I'm certain this is a good choice. Putting it bluntly, I want to form an Exploration Team with you."

There, the question was out. Ash was floored, Eve was nervous, and the universe moved on as normal. Asking someone you met earlier that day to join something for life, was never really an expected thing really, so Ash had no idea to respond. He defiantly had to consider this, because he really needed a home, or place to stay. But joining up with a stranger? That could be crossing the line.

Ash sighed, before stating his opinion to the very nervous Eevee. "I understand why you say this, I truly do. But teaming with a complete stranger in a place I don't know isn't really a smart decision. I would love to, but I just don't know you."

Eve's heart sank as what Ash said really set in. More or less, he had said no. Yes he had left an opening, but Eve missed it because her brain hadn't really listened after the first words.

"If you told me about yourself, then yes, I will agree wholeheartedly, provided I don't see you as a number of bad things. I really am considering this though, understand? Hey are you listening."

"Sorry for asking. I knew it was a ludicrous idea." Eve mumbled, not listening to what Ash was saying, off in her own little world.

This annoyed Ash, because his reason was the same anyone would have. He met her two hours ago! Just because he beat up some thieves with her, doesn't mean Eve has his complete trust yet. Waving his hand in front of Eve, he got her attention.

"Look, I will be cool with this if I knew about you. I met you about six hours ago. As of now, you are the only pokémon I have any trust in. I'm an amnesiac. I can't go anywhere. If I know a little more about you, I will be fine. As of now you to me are a stranger still. Do you understand?"

Eve lost her downcast expression to these words. ' _He's ok with this.'_ Was all her mind could think. Quickly she began. "IhavesixsiblingsthathaveevolvedintoeveryEeveeevolution-"

"Stop. Slow down or don't explain at all. I don't speak three thousand mile per hour."

Eve grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. As I was saying-"

"At three thousand miles per hour." Ash couldn't resist.

"Sorry. As I was trying to say at _three thousand miles per hour_ ," Eve put emphasis on 'three thousand miles per hour' making sure Ash understood. "I have 6 siblings. Three are girls and three are guys. I'm the youngest. All of my siblings evolved into every evolution possible besides Espeon. I haven't seen them in years, however." Eve got a faraway look in hers eyes, obviously remembering her siblings. After a moment she continued the story again.

"Anyways, I've always loved exploring. I got in way to much trouble for going places I shouldn't have, not sitting still, or touching stuff that could be dangerous. I think I'm normally calm, but I can get really mad when I'm mad. I once got so mad, I passed out, blew up the den, and didn't remember a thing about doing it. My family described me as 'Something that woke up on the wrong side of the bed, got annoyed all day, was attacked, and had rabies." Eve giggled a little, remembering how pissed off her family was at her. While it wasn't pleasant then, now it was quite funny. "I can't think of anything else important."

Ash thought for a moment. And then another. And another. For a full minute, Ash sat there thinking it over. Seeing the hopeful expression on Eve's face tipped his thoughts in one direction, and gave him his answer.

"Alright I'm in."

Eve got real excited at this. "Yay. We should be able to register at the guild around now, so let's go!" She said also rising to her feet.

"Lead the way. I'll follow you."

* * *

"And we're here!" Eve exclaimed. The two had been walking for a good fifteen minutes to get from the beach to the bottom of the steps to the guild. "All we have left is the stairs."

"How many steps. Are there? I can barely see the top." Ash questioned after looking up to see how many stairs there were.

"Around 500 or so, why?" Eve asked, not getting the problem.

"500! That is a lot of stairs!" Ash exclaimed.

Eve didn't get it. "So... do you want to go up or you gonna stay down here? I don't see the problem." Eve began going up the steps.

'So many stairs.' Ash thought as, he to, climbed up the steps to Wigglytuff's Guild.

After a three minute hike up the steps, the duo reached the entrance to Wigglytuff's Guild. Now that it was day, the fire pits to either side were unlit, but still full of lumber. An edge of a cliff could be seen behind the giant tent of Wigglytuff. Walking forward, Eve once again stepped up on to the grate.

"Pokémon detected. Pokémon detected." A male voice rang out from below.

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" Several voices rang out form below that were distinctively masculine.

"The pokémon is Eve the Eevee. The pokémon is Eve the Eevee." The first male voice was heard again. "But someone else is up there."

"Well whoever they are, "The second voice could be heard, although not as loudly. "Better get on the grate so we can identify them!"

Eve stepped off the grate and looked back to the slightly nervous Riolu. "I guess that means you, Ash. The grate is tougher than it looks."

Still slightly nervous, Ash stepped up to the grate.

"Pokémon detected. Pokémon detected." A male voice rang out from below yet again.

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" The second voice boomed out the same phrase, sounding bored, as if he did this every five minutes (It's really only a fifty second gap between Eve's checking (?) and Ash's).

"The pokémon is... umm... Riolu? I think?" The first voice could be heard again, clearly confused on Ash's species.

"Think! How do you not know what species the pokémon is? Isn't sentry duty your job Diglett?" The second voice was annoyed at Diglett's inability to recognize a species.

"I know that Loudred." Diglett could be heard, slightly timid at his partner's outburst. "But Riolu isn't exactly a common pokémon around these parts. My second cousin's roommate's brother's friend's dad might know about Riolus, being near Crystal Cave, but around here? I just don't know what they look like.

Topside, Eve and Ash sweatdropped. The two gatekeepers seemed to be unable to recognize Ash, which was causing quite a problem for the two.

"Well it is true that Riolus are only really common around Crystal Cave. And you don't nessacairly seem like a bad pokémon..." Loudred's voice was heard through the grate. "Alright, you two can come in, but any funny business and you are out!" As soon as Loudred is finished saying this, that gate that was where a mouth was on the Wigglytuff Guild began sinking into the ground.

Now able to look inside, Ash and Eve weren't really impressed with what was inside. There were two signs, one to the left of middle and one to the right. The right one was pointing down to the middle, where some stairs were located, going down. Faint chatter could be heard form down below. The left sign had a list of items on it. From top to bottom, it read,

1, Don't Shirk Work!

2, Run Away and Pay!

3, Smiles go for Miles!

4, Once you put a job on your team's list, then use Take Job! That step can't be missed!

5, Restock your supplies and rations before heading out on explorations!

6, Before you explore, try to think about the moves you should link!

7, While exploring, don't you panic! Stay cool and calm, never manic!

8, Helping all pokémon in need is an explorer's duty indeed!

9, Do lots of jobs! That's truly the key! You'll reach Gold Rank. Just you wait and see!

10, The money you earn is shared with the guild! That's the way our friendship will build!

Below the text, some scribbling was done, which Ash could barely read as 'Wigglytuff's Guild Ten Rules for Exploration Teams.' Shaking his head, Ash stored away the info up here for later. Going to where Eve was, he looked down the stairs. Only one floor could be seen, which was the one directly below them.

On an unstated thought, both of them went down the steps, Eve ahead of Ash. Reaching the first floor down, more stairs were visible. Choosing to investigate the room now, the ones below later, Eve and Ash walked into the middle of the room and marveled at what was going on.

The room was a giant octagon. There were stairs that led to a higher level of the room, but still allowed you to see below. The two walls directly left and right of the one where the stairs were on were giant windows that resembled the grate outside. On the remaining walls, there were giant bulletin boards all over the room. The boards downstairs were outlined in green, while the boards upstairs were outlined in red. On one wall however, it was purple instead of the others red. All around the base of these boards were pokémon. From Biddof to Swellow, Butterfree to Shellos, Kabuto to Crannidos, pokémon were around over the boards.

As Ash and Eve marveled at the room and its design, they felt something tap there back. Turning around to see what poked them, they saw a Chatot staring right back at them, annoyed at having to deal with two more pokémon.

"Are you to the ones who just came into the guild?" The male Chatot asked

"Oh hello. Nice to meet you. And yes we are." Eve greeted.

"Yes, yes, nice to meet you to. Now shoo, scat. This guild has no time for salesmen or diplomats. You can leave now." Chatot said.

Ash decided to let Eve handle the Chatot. "That's not what were here for." Eve said.

Chatot would have none of it. "That's what they all say before they start spouting off about these deals and friendships and such such. Now leave, or you will leave me no choice but to use force." He responded angrily.

"But we wanted to form an exploration team..." Eve muttered, just loud enough for Chatot to here. At this, Chatot's personality did a 180.

"Did you say 'form an exploration team'?" At Eve's nod, he got thinking. While normally not one to tur down pokémon from being exploration teams, Wigglytuff's Guild's program was really meant for those around eighteen. If Chatot had to guess, at most the two in front of him could be sixteen, and that was if they were small for their age. Two thoughts however prevented him from still shooing them out. One, with the sudden increase of jobs, it would be useful to have a few extra hands, paws, or tails to help out. And two, it wasn't his job really to decide if the two were eligible or not. That would be the Guildmasters. Sighing more to himself, he decided to give the two a chance.

"Follow me." Chatot finally said, turning around to go back to the stairs. Not hearing the two follow, he added, "If you stand there, you can't get signed up. Come on."

Eve and Ash needed no more encouragement.

* * *

As the three of them descended the stairs, Chatot explained all about the guild. The entrance was used as an efficient way to keep outlaws out, while allowing those friendly to the guild in. In total there were ten floors, eleven if you counted the entrance way, in the guild.

The floor they were just on was dedicated to jobs. The ones on the ground were rescue jobs. Sometimes, explores would take on a challenge a little too tough for them to handle and be unable to leave. The would send out an SOS message, also known as WMS which stood for Wonder Mail S. This would be sent to a nearby guild for another exploration team to find and help those in need. Other jobs here included going into a dungeon and finding an item that was dropped, giving someone inside a dungeon an item they forgot, and taking someone to a friend inside a dungeon. All of the boards outlined in green would have jobs of this manner.

The red boards upstairs were for outlaws. Ranging from petty thieves, to serial killers, all sorts of outlaws could be found up there. The Magnazone Squad were the most common pokémon to put jobs up there, asking for exploration teams to help them apprehend outlaws that we just running rampant and they had no time to deal with. Rarely would a Magnamite, or Magnaton occupancy you to make sure the outlaw was put behind bars. The lead Magnazone had only requested an exploration team's help three times in his career, and when they returned, they were battered and bruised from the devastating beat down they nearly had.

The remaining board, the purple one, was for unique jobs. These jobs were almost always the hardest. Pokémon, like humans, are very curious. So if a dungeon pops up, they will want to see it. But strength does matter. Often times, the most curious pokémon were the young and weak, those who can't easily defend themselves. The most wanted explored dungeons just so happen to also be some of the most difficult one to explore as well. Jobs here also could include those who know of a golden chamber or a place for a key to unlock a secret chamber. As with exploring dungeons, the ones who want to find these secret rooms are often weak, new, or unskilled. They request help at guilds to go and find these places. Often, the place they find the chamber in or want to explore is a new dungeon for the explorers.

The next floor down was a lobby and was where roll call was done. All around the room, benches spanned the room. As with the floor above, the walls next to the stairs in the octagon shaped room had rather large windows. The back of the room was also a bar that a Croagunk tended. Aside from that, a huge cauldron was back there that he was always poking at if he wasn't helping a customer. Elderly pokémon were telling young pokémon about their adventures when they were much younger. A favorite was a team of three, a Charizard, a Tyranitar, and an Alakazam. Best of all, exploration team were talking with each other, whether it be rivals, friends, or complete strangers, no one was rising their voice to loud.

The third and fourth floors down weren't visible, and just had doors that were locked. Chatot said that the third floor contained most of the Guildmaster's things, and the fourth floor contained the guild's food supply for the food court on the floor below.

The fifth floor was, as Chatot said, a giant food court. Following the theme of windows on the walls next to the stairs, the food court looked as if it could fit hundreds of pokémon. All around the room, picnic benches were scattered. Around the edge there were just benches without a place to sit but with the benches much lower. In the back of the room, there was a set of stair that led up to a raised platform. Up there, a much smaller was there with only two chairs rather than bench seats around it. Behind the two chairs were several smaller chairs. A Chimecho was flying around the room, using its mouth and psychic powers to move napkins, plates, food, and utensils where they were needed in the correct format.

The next two floors were quite bland at first appearance. They were just one hallway per floor with eight doors on either side of the hallway, totaling at thirty two rooms. Small golden plates with black lettering could be seen above twenty eight of these doors. On the rest, a yellow edging for a plate could be seen. Just before the three descended to the eighth floor, Chatot mentioned that these were the sleeping quarters for exploration teams.

The eighth floor was another bland floor. With only the windows and a stand on the right and left side of the room, it didn't look as if it would amount to much. Chatot said this is where challenging teams would fight each other. The stands were for who was rooting for who. The floor under this floor was particular floor was much deeper than any other floor. A Dugtrio could be seen using Mud Bomb, Mud Shot, Earth Power, and Sand Attack all over, before running over it and flattening it.

The ninth floor matched the appearance of the third and fourth, with slight variations. The wall that prevented you from seeing in was moved back several feet. The door looked much thicker as if getting in was supposed to be really hard. At the top there was a five foot gap with a castle like look. With each floor being thirty feet tall, it wouldn't be any advantage to anyone attacking this room unless they could float to incredibly high heights or you were a flying type. Unlike the floors above the doors here were thrown wide. More measures could be seen to prove it was meant for a defensive position. Several rocks, spikes, and thorns could be seen inside. Oran Berries, Pecha Berries, and Leppa Berries could also be seen all over, spilling out of bags that were scattered all over on part of the room. When asked, Chatot would not provide any details about the room. Ash had a feeling that he would very soon find out what the room was for, a feeling Eve didn't have.

The tenth and final floor looked like the ninth floor with its entrance way, without the five foot gap at the top for seeing out. Windows were up there though. A trapdoor could be seen on either side of the doors, which were by far the grandest doors inside the guild. The Loudred was next to the one on the left. Chatot said the trapdoor on the right was his resting chamber and the one on the left was for sentry duty, the name for the process which pokémon were identified and allowed or not allowed to enter the guild. Before they went in the doors, Chatot gave a small warning.

"The Guildmaster is an odd fellow sometimes. Do not be alarmed." He said.

Through the middle doors, which were wide open like the ninth floors, was a waiting room. Chatot just walked on to the room to the left of the room. While not as grand as the room outside, the door was still quite grand. Inside, Ash and Eve got their first glance of the Guildmaster. As the name of the guild might suggest, the Guildmaster was a Wigglytuff. All around the room were different artifacts, all of which were so indescribable due to their uniqueness, paintings of pokémon, worn and weathered from hanging so long, and prophecies, written in long lost languages that would never be discovered again. To the right of the door they came in was another door that must lead off to Wigglytuff's chambers and where he stored the rest of his stuff.

As soon as Chatot, who was in the lead, entered, the Wigglytuff spoke. "Hiya Chatot. What are you doing around here?" The Wigglytuff was male. After seeing Eve and Ash walk in he grinned. "More friends. Horray!" Immediately dropping the papers he was reading, he ran over and stuck his hand out for a handshake. "Hiya, my names Wigglytuff." He was still grinning here.

Taken back slightly by Wigglytuff's bluntness, Ash could only manage to say. "Hi. I'm Ash and this is Eve."

Eve had also just managed to squeak out a simple sentence. "We wanted to form an exploration team."

Wigglytuff grin, which was already impossibly wide, began getting even larger. "Yay. More friends." After doing a small dance, he said, "Wait here." And walked off into his personal space.

Ash and Eve could here muttering through the door, which was left ajar. "Oh where did I put it? Over here? No. What about here?" Was heard before Chatot reached over with his wing and closed his door. Five more minutes passed before they heard Wigglytuff shout. "YOO-TAH." Which a large crash followed. A few seconds passed before a triumphant Wigglytuff walked out holding a small golden box with some papers and a container of ink with quill on top of the box. Setting down the golden box, Wigglytuff picked up the ink in one hand and the quill and papers, leaving the box in front of the now confused Eve and Ash. Going over to his desk he asked, "What do you want to call your exploration team? All teams need a good name." He was still grinning the same grin they last saw him with.

Eve and Ash looked at each other, both not realizing that they needed a name. Eve asked Ash, "Do you have any ideas what we should call out team, Ash?" She asked, draying a complete blank on ideas.

"Well only two names ring around in my head for this. Eeolu and Rivee. Personally I like the first one. The second one sounds too much like river." He responded.

Not bothering to come up with her own name, she agreed with Ash. "Will have to agree with you on that." Turning to Wigglytuff, she spoke, "We want to be 'Team Eeolu'."

"Great." Wigglytuff said, writing something down on the papers. Seeing Ash and Eve looking at the box on the floor, uncertain, he encouraged them with an even bigger grin.

"Go on. Open it!" He encouraged them. Reaching over, Ash undid the small useless lock which just barely kept the contents inside. Inside were two metal bands with a purple gem in them, which Eve could have walked through because of their huge size, a map, tied together with a purple ribbon, and two bags, with more ridiculous sized straps, straps so long that Wigglytuff could walk straight through it if it was held up.

Pointing at each object as he described them, Chatot, who had been silent throughout the newly named 'Team Eeolu's sign up, Chatot described each object inside the box. "The giant rings and the straps will shrink to match body size and grow if a pokémon were to evolve. The rings are your official Exploration Team Rings. They are what mark you as an exploration team. Once worn, that particular ring can only be worn by you. They will store your money inside. How I'm not really sure. Before entering dungeons, you will have to decide how much you want to be able to use because if you faint with money on you, you will lose all of it. Also when you were a ring, no other ring will bind themselves to you. They can be worn anywhere, not necessarily on a claw or finger. I recommend your front legs Eve and your arms Ash."

Chatot moved on from the rings to the bags. "The bags are your Treasure Bags. Starting out at sixteen items a piece, these bags can hold large amounts of items." Chatot took out the rings and bags and gave them to Ash and Eve. When they placed the rings on their right wrist or leg, they changed color. The purple gem on Eve's turned a lighter shade of purple, while the one on Ash's turned a pure white. No one noticed the specs of color that would shoot through Ash's gem that vaguely resembled pokémon. Pointing at the tube, Chatot explained their last item.

"This is your Wonder Map. Truly, this is very helpful." Opening the tube, Chatot flattened it out on the floor. Around the edge of the map were clouds while the middle of the map was littered with forests, mountains, streams, and lakes. "Every Wonder Map has the area around where explorer gets their map. Then they can also see the area a little ways in one direction. You seem to have gotten lucky and got east, where there is land. Any unexplored areas are cloudy. Also anyone can look at your map and you can look at any other. The map will base what it shows on where it's been. If you two could kindly place your rings, gem down on the map, it will bind itself to you, allowing you to use the last feature."

Having faith in Chatot, Ash and Eve pressed their rings, gem down, on to the map. As soon as both rings touched the map, the map started pulsing with a white and purple light going in waves. Assuming that this was normal because Wigglytuff and Chatot weren't freaking out, Ash and Eve kept their rings on the mat until the glow died down. Looking back at their rings, they gasped in surprise as around Eve's gem was a white now bordering her gem, while Ash's border was brown. Picking up the map, Ash put back inside the tube and put the tube inside of his bag. The Tube seemed to shrink down to make room for other items inside.

"Well hello new friends, and welcome to the world of exploration teams!" Wigglytuff still had that giant grin on his face that must have been painful to keep on. "Chatot, get them a room, please." After saying this Wigglytuff went over and began reading what he dropped earlier, which in the instant that Ash could see it he could read, 'Exploration Adventure!' Chatot hurried to usher them out of the room.

* * *

Going to the sixth floor Chatot hopped down the hallway to where a door was. Inside were a bunch of gold plates and a tub of ink and a quill could be seen. Grabbing a plate and the quill, Chatot wrote out in footprint ruins 'Team Eeolu' on the golden plate. Turning around, Chatot asked them a question.

"Look at both floors. Choose which room you want to be yours. Any door with only a border for a plate is open. If a team name is there, then the room is taken. This will take only five minutes to dry, so choose quickly!"

Running off, Ash and Eve looked at each room. The sixth floor had the first and second doors on the right open and the second and fourth on the left. The seventh floor was completely clear of empty rooms. So, going back to the sixth floor, Ash and Eve argued about which room to take.

"The first one here is defiantly the best." Ash said. ""If we need to go somewhere, we will be the first ones to the stairs."

"And that's why it's the worst." Eve argued. "We are new. We have no idea where to go. No use being first if you don't know where to go. The fourth one on the left is best."

"II get your point, but as of now we are new. Think ahead; like three months ahead. We should know where everything is and what to do. Thus, being first is best. Every heard of the early Pidgey gets the Caterpie?"

"Ever heard of patience? We don't have to be first. There is no big rush."

"First person to win is often the fastest."

"We don't have to be first."

"What if we wake up late one day?"

"That's it; we just won't be late."

"Both of you, stop arguing." Chatot cut in. He had listened to the two of them argue about this for the remainder of the five minutes. While listening to them argue was funny, he needed this to go quick. "If that's your problem, chose the second door on one side or the other. Follow those ahead and you will be close to the stairs. That's what you both had wanted right?" After the Evolution Pokemon and the Emanation Pokemon nodded, Chatot picked up the gold plate with 'Team Eeolu written on it. "Now which side do you want it on?" Luckily, the new exploration team members wanted the same room; the on the right. Handing the plate to Ash, he told him to put it up. After placing it, the border plate around it glowed bright. After a moment, the light died down, and the plate and border had melted together.

"This shall for now on, be your exploration team's room. Loudred, who helps Diglett with sentry duty, will wake you up on the mornings. Follow me please. There still is one last thing to do before you are free for the day." Chatot, once again hopped off to the stairs. Ash and Eve followed.

"Biddof! I require your assistance please!" Chatot shouted on the second floor. A Biddof, who was listening to the Alakazam tell a story of when they hunted down someone who hadn't actually done anything wrong, and would eventually save the world, turned around and walked over to Chatot.

"Hello. What do you need me for?" He asked.

"I need you to show these two around the exploration team part of town. They just signed up." Chatot said before hopping back off to the stairs to where ever he is all day. Turning to meet their guide, Team Eeolu said hello.

"Nice to meet you Biddof. I'm Ash." Ash said.

"And I'm Eve." Eve followed up.

"Nice to meet you as well. I'm Biddof." On Biddof's left leg, an Explorer Ring was on with a bright blue on it. "Guess I'm to be your guide. It's great to have pokémon more rookie than me." He beamed at them, slightly reminding them of Wigglytuff. "I'll show you around the part of Treasure Town more geared to explorers." And he bounded off towards the stairs. Ash and Eve followed Biddof, not as fast as they were before, because of all the walking they had done. (Beach Cave, to the Guild, up the steps, down the steps inside, back up the steps inside, and now they have to go back down the steps outside to get to Treasure Town.)

* * *

"And were here!" Biddof exclaimed upon their arrival to Treasure Town. It was a grueling ten minute walk for Ash and Eve because of their already high fatigue. On their way here, Ash had finally put the brown bottle inside his Treasure Bag. Just like the map before it, it shrunk down to fit. The liquid inside didn't seem to move about when Ash walked. Taking it as a wonderment of the bag, Ash ignored it.

Eve perked her head up from where it was drooping and seemed to be refilled of energy. Walking ahead, she saw the only place hundreds of different species of pokémon gathered, Treasure Town.

If the Guild was like a small jungle in diversity, here could have been a large jungle and a large mountains species count. All pokémon could be seen, a Stuntank, walking around with a large area clear around it weather from respect or fear was unknown, a Munchlax was walking with a Shinx, having a friendly conversation, and a Azuril was bouncing on his tail on top of a Maril that was talking to two Kekleon's at a shop. All in all, it was a very happy place. Biddof walked ahead to show them around.

"First up, Ill' show the two main places used by explorers; Khangaskhan's Warehouse and Kekelon's Market." Walking around they say the Azuril and Maril from before, with Azuril still bouncing on the Maril's head, while the Maril held a bag and kept the Azuril from falling off. A few older pokémon chuckled as the two passed, while the younger ones were amazed at what was happening.

"Here's Khangaskhan's Warehouse." Biddof began. "Your Treasure Bags as Chatot probably told ya, only have so much room. Here Khangaskhan will store extra stuff. As your exploration team rank goes up you can store more items."

Eve and Ash were confused. "What's your exploration team rank?" Ash asked.

"It's the ranking system. Starting off at Normal Rank, do enough jobs and you will go to Bronze, than Silver, than Gold, than Diamond. There is more, but I don't know them. It is a way to measure how good of an exploration team are you. Some teams are bronze for years, while others are at Diamond before the end of their first year. Currently, the team I'm in is gold, but it's been around for a few years. If you bop your Explorer's ring and ask it to tell you your rank, it can. Try experimenting with what it can do. Some things it can do weren't found out or put in by the creators."

Remembering the facts that Biddof just told them, they listened as he explained the Kekelon's shop. "Kekleon here run a general store. They are brothers and the shop is run by a family through generations. Everything else around them has changed, but they kept this shop all the time. The green one will sell food, held items, and seeds. The purple one will sell Orbs and TMs."

Walking over to another part of town, he explained another three shops pointing at each one. "Over their is Electivire's Link Shop. He can Link moves, or makes them much easier to use one after another, but harder to not use one after the other. He also can help teach you new moves. The fee for each session or linking is small, but some exploration teams have been known to spend thousands to learn new moves or link them." Biddof said describing a yellow tent. "He went out exploring though, so it will be a while before he is back." Pointing at a green, white, and red tent, that also looked unmanned, he described that one. "That is Xatu's Appraisal Shop. In longer dungeons, when an enemy faints, a box might drop. No matter how hard you look, there is no key, no way to force it open, and no make words to make it pop open. Xatu knows how, and, for a fee, will open it. He won't share his secret with anyone however." Pointing at the final tent that stood out, a bright pink tent with a small pen around back with some young pokémon playing there, Biddof described that as well. "That's Chansey's Day Care. While it does also function as a day care, Explorer's sometimes get eggs from jobs. Whatever Chansey does in there allows them to be ok to fight after they are born. Like Xatu, this secret isn't shared. The only odd part about it, is that Chanseys aren't fighting Pokemon. That should be all you need to know about Treasure Town. Knowing Chatot, they rest of the day is to yourselves. Enjoy it." And, with one last grin, Team Eeolu's first friend and guide left to go to his own team for his own adventure.

Turning to Eve, Ash asked, "Well, I don't know about you, but right now I'm really tired. You want to go to our room and pass out?"

The fatigue from before seemed to come crashing back down to Eve as soon as Biddof left. "That sounds like a great idea." She managed to say, just loud enough for Ash to hear.

"We better get going then. It's a long walk back." Eve groaned, and began walking behind Ash back to the Guild. If they would have payed attention, they would have noticed a beat up Zubat and Koffing floating behind them.

"We need to get back at them." Zubat said to Koffing. "That was not a good impression on them."

"And the boss didn't get his present." Turning to Zubat, Koffing asked, "Do you think we get the boss to help us out?"

"If we tell the boss what happened, defiantly." Zubat laughed. "They won't know what hit them when the Stuntank comes around."

 **Before anyone says anything about the 'Let's make an Exploration Team' seen, think about it. Put yourself in your unit's shoes. You are an amnesiac who doesn't know anything. With no food, no shelter, and no money, you meet someone who says they can get you all of that, but you have to commit to a cause for life. You would have no idea how to respond to it. It is not a normal everyday question. Thus, Ash asking for more info was added. Team AWP from PKMD 1 is referenced here. Yes this is a dialogue chapter. There won't be one for a long time, and even then, there should be action. I wanted to get all of the unimportant misc stuff that is needed out in one chapter. The game explains Treasure Town as a way to force you to meet Azuril and Maril. Here, I can just have them waltz up later, and be cool about it. Duskull is removed completely in exchange for a simpler system. Tell me what you think of it. A poll is on my profile for who else will be on the team. Check it out. It will be up for a while, and notices about it will appear in every AN.**

 **Just a guide you can refer to later on, here is the floors of the guild.**

 **Floor 1 - Entrance, Exit, and Wigglytuff's Guild's Ten Rules for Exploration Teams**

 **Below Floor 1 - Job Central**

 **Below Floor 2 - Lobby (Croagunk's bar is also here)**

 **Below Floor 3 - Wigglytuff's Things. (Most of it, anyways)**

 **Below Floor 4 - Food Storage**

 **Below Floor 5 - Food Court**

 **Below Floor 6 - Sleeping Quarters #1**

 **Below Floor 7 - Sleeping Quarters #2**

 **Below Floor 8 - Arena with Stands**

 **Below Floor 9 - Unknown; Very Defense Based**

 **Below Floor 10 - Wigglytuff's Office**


	5. Learning the Ropes

**Hi people, robots, and/or aeliens! Sorry for the Hiatus! Nothing really stopped me, so sorry. As before, I am still going to mention the Poll on my Profile. It is important that that gets voted on. Read something that is very overdue!**

* * *

[Line Breakness. Move Along!]

* * *

"-EM! It's MORNING!" A voice boomed.

'What is the ridiculously loud voice?' Ash managed to think.

"Comm-ON! Get UP!" The voice boomed again. "Why are you still SLEEPING?"

"Ugggh..." Another mysterious voice grumbled, sounding just ass sleepy as Ash felt.

"Get UP! The Guildmaster has a nasty temper. If he were to lose it... YIKES!" The first voice was scared of the guildmaster. "So get UP and go to the LOBBY!" Footsteps, a slamming of a door, and then silence.

"What was that?" The other voice asked. Ash looked over, and opened his eyes, just glimpsing an Eevee, before shutting them due to the light that was shining in his eyes.

"I don't know." Responding didn't seem to bad. Ash rolled out of the light before looking back over at the Eevee, only to be reminded of the events that took place yesterday. Waking up, meeting the Eevee next to him, wasn't her name Eve? Then they went off and beat those two crooks, a Zubat and a..? Blank there. Then they went and... "Wait. We signed up at the guild yesterday. That must have been the wake up call which means-"

Eve shot up. "We overslept! Let's go!" Quickly grabbing their bags, they stumbled out of the room and up the stairs. Climbing them, they looked around at what the Lobby looked like very early.

When before, it had been bustling with life, now that feel was much more subtle. Young pokemon and very old explorers telling stories were no longer here. Croagunk, however, was serving a few customers at his bar. The biggest change though, was the explorers. Rather than the hundred or so of pokemon just milling about before, now there was eight groups.

The first group had a Loudred, a Corphish, and Biddof from the day before. Biddof seemed to be in trouble with the other two, based on gestures and facial expressions alone. The next group had a Sunflora, a Digglet and a Chimecho. They seemed to be getting along alright. To the right of them were two groups glaring at each other. The first one had a Bulbasaur, a Charmander, and a Squirtle, while the second had a Chikorita, a Cyndiquill, and a Totodile. Another group was smiling, watching the previously mentioned groups. That group had a Treeko, a Torchic, and a Mudkip. Another group with problems in it had a Turtwig, who was stopping the other two, a Chimchar and a Piplup, from attacking each other. The last group on the left side of the room had four members. There was a Munchlax, a Vulpix, a Shinx, and a Skitty. That last group...

Eve nudged Ash. "Look over there." She said, pointing to the side that this group was on. Ash gasped as he realized who was over there. Koffing, Zubat, which sparked Ash's memory of the previous day of the encounter, and a Skuntank, were laughing while pointing at a sheet of paper. Words that could be heard included "Brilliant!", "This is gonna be great!", and "Oh! How about this?"

Being wise, they went over to where everyone but Zubat, Koffing, and the Stuntank were, better known as the right side of the room walking in. Looking around, they were surprised to see the Munhlax from one of the groups walk over. Like Wigglytuff, he had an aura of peace, and friendship. His hand was also out for a handshake. "Hi. You must be the new exploration team that we've been hearing about. I'm Max." His smile was also a little to big for his body size.

Shaking his hand, Ash introduced himself. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ash."

"And I'm Eve." Eve introduced herself as well.

"Well, glad you could join! If you have any questions, my team is always more then welcome to help." Max offered. "I'm part of Team Special, by the way."

"Well thank you for that offer. I'm sure we will take you up on it some time." Eve said, beaming. Ash was beginning to wonder if smiling at a proportion that didn't make sense was normal here, because Eve had joined Wigglytuff, Mlax, and Biddof, and certainly many others in that department. Still, he mustered up his own smile that conveyed his gratitude, which followed the laws of physics for the proportions .

"Roll should begin in a few minutes, see you later." And with that, Max went back off to his Team. As soon as Max had gone back to his group, Chatot came bounding up the stairs, shortly followed by Wigglytuff, who Ash was once again startled by how much the guy smiled. The proportion of said smile did nothing to help Ash's nerves. Quickly looking around, he noticed at least half the members of the guild (Or at least what he assumed were members of the guild, considering they were here for roll call) had disproportionate smiles, not counting Wigglytuff

"Zzz...Zzz...Snorfle...Zzz..." Could be heard from Wigglytuff. Ash nearly facepalmed. They guy looked wide awake with his smile and open eyes, but he sounded fast asleep. Was it April First? Ash hadn't seen a calender yet so he was unsure. But if it was, this was a terribile joke.

Hearing Chatot speaking called Ash back out of his mind. "-aster? Guildmaster? Are you... awake?" His voiced was hushed, probably to prevent the apprentices from hearing. Of course, they heard him anyway.

"Psst! Guildmaster Wigglytuff never ceases to amaze me!" The first comment came from where Treecko, Mudkip, and Torchic were. Obviously they looked up. It was quiet enough that Ash suspected that he and Eve were the only ones to hear this.

"Yeah, you got that right!" This also came that group, but with Ash looking over there, he saw that Torchic was the one to move her mouth that time. Mudkip just nodded after Torchic finished, so Ash assumed the first speaker was Treecko.

"Yup, looks like he's wide awake." Ash thought it was Biddof who said this. The voice matched the voice their guide had the day before.

"Eek! His eyes are wide open! But he's fast asleep!" This commentator seemed to come from over where Sunflora and Chimecho were.

Chatot, being several feet in front of the apprentices, Chatot didn't hear these comments. Turning back around he opened his beak to address the Guild, only to be stopped by "Zzz...AAA-CHOOOO...Zzz...Snorfle...Zzz..." From behind, Wigglytuff sneezed, interrupting Chatot before he began.

Deciding to just roll with it, and deal with waking up the Guildmaster later, Chatot just moved on. "Thank you sir. We all value your... words of wisdom." Now completely addressing the guild he moved on. "Ok pokemon! Take our Guildmaster's... words of wisdom" Several snickers erupted all over the room. Chatot ignored them "to heart! Finally, lets not forget out morning cheer! All together now!"

All pokemon who were sitting down on the booths or just on the ground get up after Chatot said this. Then everyone awake in the room except for Ash and Eve began singing.

"One, Don't Shirk Work!" All the pokemon who were singing raised a limb when they finished. Setting it down, they began the next.

"Two, Run Away and Pay!" Once again, they raised a limb into the air. Setting it down, they continued.

"Three, Smiles go for Miles!" Another limb-raising.

"Four, Once you put a job on your team's list, then use Take Job! That step can't be missed!" Again.

"Five, Restock your supplies and rations before heading out on explorations!" Once more.

"Six, Before you explore, try to think about the moves you should link!" Again.

"Seven, While exploring, don't you panic! Stay cool and calm, never manic!" And again.

"Eight, Helping all pokémon in need is an explorer's duty indeed!" And again...

"Nine, Do lots of jobs! That's truly the key! You'll reach Gold Rank. Just you wait and see!" Another limb went up then back down.

"Ten, The money you earn is shared with the guild! That's the way our friendship will build!" And finally, they stopped repeating an action which is annoying to describe ten times. You won't see this again, ever.

"Ok pokemon, get to work!" Chatot said.

"Hooray!" Everyone awake but Chatot, Eve, and Ash said. Wigglytuff turned around at this and just went right back down the stairs. Everyone else went up the stairs. Everyone but Ash and Eve, who had no idea where to go, and Chatot who was approaching them.

"I'm going to assume that neither of you know what to do, right?" He asked, rhetorically. At their nods, he turned around and told them to follow. Of course they followed the bird as best as they were able because neither had the advantage of flying that Chatot had.

Going up a floor, the went to the floor just below the ground, or Job Central. The room, like the lobby, was mostly clear, with only the pokemon who were at roll and a few others dotting the room. This made it a perfect time for Chatot to introduce them to the art of Job Surfing.

Following their Guide, Ash and Eve were led over to the leftern-most green board on the bottom floor. The stairs to the next floor were right next to them, overshadowing the area where they were. Lifting a wing to flap on the board, Chatot began speaking.

"This board is full of some of the easier Jobs. Not including the Purple Board on the area above, Jobs are ranked in difficulty along the wall, with over here being Rank E Jobs, and over there" Chatot pointed across the room at a Green Board on the other side of the room. "Are Rank Star 10 Jobs. Jobs go from E to A, then S, then start on Star Ranks, going from 1 star to 10."

Pulling his wing back to rest at his side, Chatot continued. "Now, the jobs are listed like this for a reason. It would do no good for a rookie Exploration Team, such as yourself, to be sent to fight some of the toughest foes out their. E ranked jobs are the easiest jobs out there, and Rank Star 10 jobs being the hardest. However, higher difficulty jobs rank up your Exploration Team Rank, and will give a better reward. Of course most of the cash reward goes to the guild anyways." He finished with a smile.

Ash, being curious, and apprehensive, asked the question that every rookie team asked. "Exactly how much of the cash reward goes to the guild?"

Chatot just smiled. "The average Rank E Job gives a reward of 1,000 Pokecoins," He paused and smiled at the shocked faces of the two in front of him. And the best part always comes last. "However, to cover guild training, the guild takes 90% of said cash, leaving the average E Rank Job with a reward of 100 Pokecoins." His smile got bigger, almost at the unproportionate level, that others in the Guild had achieved, at the even more shocked face that Eve had, but was surprised to see that Ash had lost his surprised face, and appeared to contemplate what was said.

"That's... reasonable I suppose." He said after a moment.

Eve immediately turned on him, "Reasonable? Reasonable? How is that reasonable?" She questioned.

"Think, we just got here, and got an apprenticeship at a Guild and didn't spend anything. Nothing is free in life, and this method, while I do agree is slightly unfair, is a very fast method to pay off said apprenticeship. How much will we need to raise to pay off the apprenticeship?" Ash finished, ignoring the pokemon next to him's shocked face.

Chatot himself, who was surprised that someone found this reasonable at all, answered. "An apprenticeship at this Guild costs about 1,000,000 per pokemon. This covers food, housing, gear for an exploration team, and unlimited access to the guild after graduation." The numbers only stacked higher. Ash just nodded along, and appeared to be counting on his fingers, while Eve's jaw had dropped to the ground.

"One... One mil... One million per pokemon?" She stammered out. "And if there is two of us-"

Ash who had finished his counting, cut Eve off. "That's only 2,000 E Rank jobs and we could have payed off our dept. It will take a while, but doesn't sound to hard. I'm assuming harder jobs pay better?"

"A 500 pokecoin increase, or a 50 pokecoin increase for you per job rank for E to S. Star ranks go up by 1000 a job, or 100 to you." Chatot felt odd explaining to a new exploration team these facts, but they (Or rather the one who appeared to be in control of what was said) did ask. "As a reference, S Rank jobs will give 350 pokecoins, Star 1 gives 400, and Star will give 1,300, unless you have payed the dept by that point."

Realizing they had gotten off track, Chatot moved the conversation back to where it was supposed to be. "Anyways, We are here to get you a job to do." Turning around, he looked around the board. "Hmmm... This one should do." Reaching up he grabbed a sheet of paper that was stuck to the board and handed it to Ash. "Take a look at this. This is the job you shall do."

Ash looked at the paper, and was surprised at the detail that the sheet had. A small map was in the bottom right with an arrow pointing to the north-east from where he supposed the guild was. Underneath in neat writing was 'Drenched Bluff'. Looking at the top, there was a title of 'I've Gone and Lost my Pearl!' Underneath the title, but above the map, was a description.

 _Help me please! I was bouncing around and around, and I've lost my pearl. If I don't have my pearl, I don't know what I'll do! So please help me explorer, and track down my pearl! I think it's around Drenched Bluff 8B._

Under that, and next to the map, appeared to be the statistics of the job.

 _Client: Spoink_

 _Rank: D_

 _Area: Drenched Bluff_

 _Objective: Find and Retrieve a Pink Pearl_

 _located around floor 8B._

 _Reward: 5,000 poke + ?_

 _WMS Code: CH53M KW1T1R & 6 %CQ_

 _NKN5Y 1FQN1S2 7MJ18_

"So we are just going to find someone's pearl? Boring." Was Eve's comment on the job. "Anything more interesting?"

"Actually, I think it's fine Eve. We don't know how difficult "Drenched Bluff' is, although I assume it's not to hard. That and I don't think Chatot would give us something we couldn't do, although he wouldn't let it be easy." Ash said.

Eve began pouting. "Why do you have to completely disagree with me?"

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "I can. Should we leave soon?"

Chatot bobbed his head. "Sooner would be much better. Find Biddof, he will explain how to get to Drenched Bluff much faster."

* * *

[Line Breakness. Ignore me!]

* * *

"Were almost there. Just a bit farther!" Their Guide shouted from ahead of Ash and Eve as they rushed along the dirt road.

"We're coming! Some pokemon aren't as agile as you are!" Ash shouted right back. "Slow down!"

"Or just stop and wait for a moment at least!" Eve also yelled. Their guide, while very helpful, and fulfilling the role Biddof was supposed to, was _very_ fast. He was around 30 feet ahead of the two before he ducked out of view by going over a hill.

"Over here!" He shouted just as he left their sight. "You are almost there!"

Tired and grumpy, Ash and Eve ran right after their new Guide to be surprised as they heard to new voices.

"What took you so long Trevor? You left ages ago." A female voice was heard just out of sight.

"Yeah, it's not like you to take your time. Whole reason you went instead of us. That and you'd get there, grab our gear, and bust out before we were half way there." A male voice added they last thought as an afterthought, and it was higher pitched then their Guide's. Finnaly getting over the hill, they were not to surprised to see their Guide plus two others.

"Sorry Tyanna, Mike. The new guys got lost and I figured why not help em out. Gave em' the crash course on the Guild's Exploration Teams." Trevor the Treeko, also known as their guide said to his team members, Tyanna the Torchic, and Mike the Mudkip. To understand how Team Eeolu met this trio, and was with them instead of Biddof, you would need to go back just over an hour to understand what had happened.

* * *

[Line Breakness. Nothing to see Here!]

* * *

"This is hopeless." Eve admitted. After Chatot had instructed them to find Biddof, they set off to find him. The had searched the Guild, top to bottom, but there was no sight of four-legged, brown, pokemon. They had sat down on the second floor to rest their feet for a bit.

"What seemd to be the matter?" They heard a voice just in front of them. Looking up, they were supprised to see the Alakazam they saw telling a story from the day before.

Ash sighed. "We were supposed to find the Biddof from the Guild, but he has gone off somewhere, and we don't know where to search." He admitted.

The Alakazam just smiled. "I'm assuming that you've check all over the guild. And _only_ the Guild?" He asked.

Not picking up the hint he left, Eve responded. "Yes. We've checked all the floors, and we have no clue how he could have got by."

The Alakazam in front of them continued smiling. "What if, by chance, he had left the guild and was in Treasure Town? It just a thought."

Now picking up the hint, both Ash and Eve perked up full of energy. Turning to each other, the simultaneously said, "We never checked Treasure Town!" Both quickly got up, and ran for the stairs. The Alakazam laughed quietly to himself stopping when he heard his old freind speak.

"Why did you go off and help them? They needed it alright, but they would have managed just fine." Turning around, Alakazam saw a Tyranitar he was privileged enough to call a good friend. The third member of their little trio, Charizard, was telling all the little one a story about when they had gone off to fight the Legendary Articuno.

Alakazam shock his head, and his smile dropped quickly. "Those two... They reminded me of Alan and Leaf. I think these two are destined for great things, just like those two were. I've never seen a more skilled Marowak or Meganium in my life. If only they hadn't gone off after that Metagross they would still be with us..."

"I remember though what Leaf had said just before they left though. 'If I die here, I won't mind. As long as this one goes down with me, I know I'll have done something with my life.' At least she died happy. She needed it, considering what she to deal with, just like Alan had to..."

Alakazam just nodded. "Hopefully this spark gets to live a long life. Long enough to share stories with others..."

* * *

[I used Line Break. It's Super Effective!]

* * *

"Alright we're here. I'll check the Residential District, and you check over by the shops Biddof showed us yesterday." Eve said as soon as they arrived. Ash, who, like Eve, was starting to feel the adrenaline wear off, just nodded and ran off to where he was supposed to go. He quickly lost sight of Eve in the huge crowd that had appeared around Treasure Town. Not looking, he bumped into someone.

"Oww... Brother what happened?" Ash heard a very high pitched voice ask. Getting up, he saw he had run into the Maril and Azuril he had seen the other day. He had also escaped the crowd, and have appeared to over shoot his destination.

Quickly apologizing, he held out his hands to help Maril up. Azuril was already bouncing around, although Ash noticed that this time, he was carrying the bag, not Maril. Looking around, he realized when he ran into Maril and Azuril, he had knocked the contents of the bag all over the ground. Reaching down, he helped the two put back the two apples back into the bag.

"I'm terribly sorry about this. I wasn't really looking where I was going." Ash apologized. Maril just nodded.

"Well, we're all fine, so no worries! But where is our third apple?" He thought aloud.

"Third? I only saw... Hey, it's over there!" Ash found the third apple really quick. It was rolling over close to a grate that it could fall through. Running, Ash had to dive to catch the Apple before it fell in. Getting back up, he walked back over to the two and gave the apple back to Azuril, who stuffed it into the bag. Quickly saying good bye, they separated. Ash though barely made it across the plaza, before he collapsed, feeling terribly dizzy. He leaned again an empty building and tried to close his eyes, only to find he couldn't feel his body. Looking down, he saw his body, only it was getting farther and farther away, and so was the ground. Raising his paws up to his face, he only had enough time to see that he had turned spectral, before all went dark.

 _'Hell- Helllp Meee!' Azuril screamed._

 _'Now, now, no need to be difficult.' Another voice could be heard._

' _What is this? An ability of Foresight?_ ' Ash thought, before he realized he could see and feel his body again. Shaking his head, he set off to the Explorers Zone to search for Biddof, although he rezolved to figure out what had just happened.

* * *

[A Wild Line Break Appeared!]

* * *

"You found nothing? Ugggh, what are we supposed to do?" Eve groaned. Both of them had searched their aera, and found them both completely empty of Biddof's of any kind. They had both stumbled into each other as they went looking for the other around the edge of town.

"What are you two still doing here?" They heard a voice nearby them. Turning they saw the Trecko that they remembered appearing from the guild. He had just appeared so suddenly that the two jumped a little when they saw him. "Sorry for just appearing, but why are you here. Shouldn't you already be out doin' stuff?"

"Chatot said that Biddof would help us find a way to get to Drenched Bluff easy, but we can't find him and its been," Eve paused and looked up at the sun for a moment. "About an hour and we haven't seen one Biddof."

Trecko chuckled. "Biddof, eh? Yeah he left ages ago, don't know what for. My team usualy gets out of the guild first, but he was down the stairs when we got out. Not your fault. Names Trevor, from Team Birch. You?" He extended an arm at this.

Ash took his hand and gave him a handshake. "I'm Ash, Team Eeolu."

"And I'm Eve." Eve spoke from next to Ash.

"Well you two are in luck, because my team forgot some stuff so I had to run back and get it. Got it now, so I'm headin back. Just follow, and this is what you should have seen anyways." Trevor shot off and out of town at this, with Ash and Eve stumbling after him.

Barely stumbling after him, Ash quickly shouted "Slow down!" By this point, Trevor had darted 200 feet ahead of Ash and Eve. He chuckled before sprinting that very distance in under 10 seconds. Startled by the speed Trevor, Ash stumbled, while Eve outright tripped. Chuckling, Trevor apologized again, and promised to go a little slower. "Acutely, with you being new, you don't know anything about the guild members, do you?" He asked.

Ash shock his head. "No we don't really..."

Trevor just smiled. "Well, there is your intensive to run fast. I'll tell you, but you got to keep up. I'll slow down a bit, but not to much." Turning he took off once again, this time much slower, but still quite fast enough. Ash and Eve began running after him quickly.

"Alright, first off is who's who." Trevor began. "There is-" He got a little to far ahead for either to here. "-at the guild. They are Shine, Muddle, Oak, Elm, Birch, th-" He rounded a corner and his voice was quickly lost. Catching up, they heard him continue. "-eam, Rowan, and Special. Shine had Sunflora and Chiemcho as the only members, although Digglet goes with them sometimes. Muddles had Bi-" Trevor got to far ahead of the two once again. Running even harder they managed to hear everything else about the teams. "-dred, and Corphish as its members. Biddof is kindda new, so the other two get mad at him quite a bit. Both of those are Gold Rank, and have been for a while Wouldn't be surprised if they went up a rank soon. Oak has Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle, who go by, Brian, Coil, and Slappy. All of them are dudes and hate Team Elm, an all girl team, who hates them right back. It's kinnda funny. Team Elm has Chickorita, Cyndaquill, and Totodile, who go by Coral, Cyndy, and Tate. I lead Team Birch, and the Team's other members are A Torchic and a Mudkip, who go by Tyanna and Mike. We kindda just go with the flow. Ain't to liked, ain't to disliked."

Ash and Eve had almost caught up by this point. Trevor turned around to see how far ahead he was, and was surprised to see how close they were to him. Smirking he began moving a little faster, just enough to increase the gap between him and them. "Next up, Team Rowan, a team doomed to fail at its current rate. It's leader, a Turtwig by the name of Tim, is constantly trying to stop the other to members, Penelope, a Piplup, and Chang, a Chimchar, from trying to hurt each other for no real reason. No one really knows why; Tim has even admitted he doesn't know why. They have caused a lot of destruction throughout the guild. They don't get a lot done. They used to be really good, they got to Silver Rank, but one day Tim got sick and the other two went out while he was being cared for at the guild. When they came back they started hating each other for no real reason. Lastly is Team Special. They are very much liked. The also help rookies a lot. The members of it are Munchlax, Star, the Skitty, Sot, the Shinx, and Vulcan, the Vulpix. The have been silver for a while, they will probably will be Gold Rank sometimes this year."

Looking ahead Trevor yelled out, "Were almost there. Just a bit farther!" Their Guide shouted from ahead of Ash and Eve as they rushed along the dirt road.

"We're coming! Some pokemon aren't as agile as you are!" Ash shouted right back. "Slow down!"

"Or just stop and wait for a moment at least!" Eve also yelled. Their guide, while very helpful, and fulfilling the role Biddof was supposed to, was _very_ fast. Trevor was about 30 feet ahead of them with the speed that he had put his pace at. Ash and Eve could just barely keep up.

"Over here!" He shouted just as he left their sight by going over a hill they had been climbing. "You are almost there!"

Tired and grumpy, Ash and Eve ran right after their new Guide to be surprised as they heard to new voices.

"What took you so long Trevor? You left ages ago." A female voice was heard just out of sight.

"Yeah, it's not like you to take your time. Whole reason you went instead of us. That and you'd get there, grab our gear, and bust out before we were half way there." A male voice added they last thought as an afterthought, and it was higher pitched then Trevor's. Finnaly getting over the hill, they saw Trevor and two others.

This led to where they were now. "Sorry Tyanna, Mike. The new guys got lost and I figured why not help em out. Gave em' the crash course on the Guild's Exploration Teams." Trevor said.

Tyanna and Mike finally noticed the two as they ran up from behind Trevor. "Oh hello you two. You're the new guys at the Guild, right?" Tyanna asked.

Eve nodded. "We were supposed to find Biddof, but apparently he ran off early. Trevor helped us find our way here."

Mike nodded. "Yeah he ran off, looked like he was in a hurry. Don't know why. I thought Chatot was on to him, but if what you just said is true, then I'm not to sure."

"Anyways we should get going. Got our stuff Trevor?" Tyanna asked.

Trevor pointed at the bag that was on his back. "All in here. You two ready to go as well?" He asked Mike and Tyanna.

"We've been ready for ages. I think its these two who need to ready themselves. Are you two ready for whatever you're doing?" Mike said.

"I think? Not sure what we can really do to prepare..." Eve said.

"There is always plenty to do to prepare. You should always check what you can bring with you to dungeons, and you can make sure your doing OK. It will do you no good to walk into a Mystery Dungeon sick, will it? Then you should doubble check what you are exactly doing there. I don't know how many times I've almost gotten knocked out while I checked what we were doing. You can leave up to 300 seconds after you've completed a mission, because most missions won't take you to the end of the dungeon." Mike said. "So you ready? You know how deep you have to go? Some dungeons got 100 floors, and if you go past your job floor, it will be a long and hungry road to go through the dungeon. Drenched Bluff does go to floor 100."

Reaching into a compartment in his bag where he had stored the job request, Ash pulled out the job request. Looking it over he nodded and memorized the floor it was on. Holding it down a little for Eve, he pulled it up and put it back into the bag after a moment, where it vanished, and reappeared in the compartment it was in before. "Now we are. How to we get in?"

Team Birch just smiled. "It's over here." They said in uision as they walked over to a cave.

* * *

[Congratulations! You got a Bad Egg! Give up?]

[Yes] [Yes]

* * *

 **Yes I did that. Team Skull is officialy part of the guild. Not to sure how they will change the plot, but there is a plan... Sort of... Anyway, anytime there is a new dungeon, I will make a pun out of the name. (Provided I can.) Often times, it relates to what happens, such as Ash and Eve getting soaked in 'Drenched' Bluff. The puns will be better later. But how did I do? I do value opinions! And the Poll does need votes!**


End file.
